Drabbles
by M. Monster
Summary: Assorted oneshot drabbles with assorted pairings.
1. Carnevale

**Carnevale**

_Ezio/Leonardo_

* * *

His mask was sliding off his face and Ezio clenched his jaw tightly to try and keep the damned thing on. Leonardo was gasping as he pulled himself up off Ezio's cock and then he slammed back down.

"Mio dio, Ezio," He breathed. Ezio's leather gloves bite into Leonardo's hips as he drove his own upward. Leonardo pressed open mouthed kisses to the assassin's neck as they met in frantic rhythm.

Ezio doesn't even realize he's breathing Leonardo's name with each frantic thrust until a firework lights up the sky across the rooftop they occupy.

Leonardo peels off the golden mask on Ezio's face and tosses it across the roof garden before attacking his lips, dueling tongues argue, eating Ezio's moan of release into the artist's tight arse. Leonardo cries out when he comes shortly after.

They are breathing heavily together and Ezio gently withdraws and shivers at Leonardo's groan of loss.

"Go," Leonardo breathes, pressing light kisses to his jawline. Another firework erupts, casting strange shadows across the lovers. "The party will start without you. You do not want to be late," He trails the kisses to the assassin's mouth and they linger, before Leonardo pulls away and presses the golden mask in its proper place.

Ezio grabs Leonardo's hand and presses it to where his mouth would be under the mask. "Ti amo," And he leaves with another burst of fireworks, and Leonardo believes it just may be his heart bursting with passion in the sky.**  
**


	2. Bleed Effect

**Bleed Effect**

_A Desmond and Shaun drabble_

* * *

As soon as Shaun spots Desmond drawing...something on a piece of paper (in what he_hopes_ is red ink), his first thought is that the Bleeding Effect got him first. As he closes in though, Desmond covers the paper protectively.

"What are you lookin' at, limey bastard?" He says sharply, scowling. Shaun's scowl is much more impressive.

"You're at my _desk_, Miles." He says sourly, secretly glad that Desmond isn't going the same way Subject Sixteen did. "And some of us have to _work_. You know, that thing you avoid while you're all prancy nancy inside the Animus."

"Prancy nan- what does that even mean?" He leaves the desk though, and Shaun, nursing his coffee mug, sits down comfortably. He shoots Desmond a glare for good measure.

"You're such a bloody idiot."

"Whatever." Shaun listens as Desmond retreats the room- probably to train in the warehouse. As he logs into his computer, he sees the paper Desmond was scribbling on next to the keyboard. It contains a painfully simply drawing of... of Shaun giving Desmond a blowjob.

Shaun turns red and flips the paper over before grimacing as if in physical pain. On the reverse side there's a crude drawing of Desmond giving Shaun the finger.**  
**


	3. Awkward

**Awkward**

_Giovanni/Lorenzo_

* * *

"My Lord, your pap-eek!" The young messenger squeaked in embarrassment, covering his quickly heating face with his hands, turning back around and walking out the open office door "M-mi dispiace, sir!"

Lorenzo, pinned to his desk awkwardly by his hooded associate (who, from what the messenger could see, had his hands inside of Lord Lorenzo's robes) with his hands gripping the figure tightly stared with his companion, mouths in similar shocked "o's," at the messenger.

They quickly scrambled to release each other, and moments later both the hooded man and Lord Lorenzo were in their proper place- Lorenzo at his desk, the hooded associate behind his chair, standing straight, both with a light flush across their faces.

"Yes," Lord Lorenzo's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, coughing a bit. "Yes?" He repeated, stronger this time. The man in white behind him shifted from foot to foot.

"M-m-message, sir, from the Pazzi," said the messenger, holding out the folded parchment, averting his eyes from Lord Lorenzo. Lorenzo accepted it, hands shaking slightly, face still flushed.

"Grazie," He said evenly, flipping the young man a coin, who caught it before bowing and leaving the room. With his face bright red with mortification, not the least bit comforted by the fact that Lord Lorenzo probably felt worse than the messenger did.**  
**


	4. A Moment

**A Moment**

_A Desmond and Shaun episode_

* * *

He traces his fingers absently on the rail of the balcony, the metal already cold and wet with rain that had ceased falling only a few moments before. A heavy sigh escapes him and he stares at the sky, mottled with clouds that block the faintest stars, the streetlights heralding the roads blocking the others.

"If there is anything I miss about the Farm," Desmond said softly, almost irritably, "it has got to be the stars."

"What, don't like us quaint cityfolk?" Shaun returns sarcastically, removing the cigarette from his lip only to sneer at Desmond.

He responds with a snort and a "Hell no," Shaun raises his eyebrow over his spectacles and Desmond continues. "It's too crowded. The Farm was a quaint community, but you were only allowed to leave once you were twenty-one. I left when I was sixteen, _covertly_, so that was a blow to their pride. I was raised to be sneaky and shit, but it was in a familiar environment with, like, five families max. I think there were more at some point, but we made like the British and started to inbreed."

"Explains quite a bit about you," Shaun muttered, glaring evilly at Desmond, and Desmond snorts in derision.

"I'm not used to cities, even after living in them forever. It's easier to blend into a city, but it's also harder to avoid whoever is watching you. Like you, creep," he gripes, light-hearted, and Shaun puts his cigarette out on the sleeve of Desmond's sweater.

* * *

**To my reviewer, hatsuKidamaru:** You tried to leave me your email in a review. HTML and Emails do not show up with the system that currently has- if you could either send me a message directly from my profile or on LJ, I would be happy to answer any of your questions.


	5. Another Way to Shut Desmond Up

**Another Way to Shut Desmond Up**

_Desmond/Shaun_

_

* * *

_

Desmond hummed happily around Shaun's cock and he almost choked. When he lifted his head from the member with a _pop_, and Desmond tilted his head so he could see Shaun's face, flushed and gasping between his legs. Shaun was tweaked that Desmond was so in control, that he had somehow managed to get Shaun on his back, pleading, removing his own trousers only to realise that Desmond didn't even remove the denims encasing his strong legs. It made it exceptionally difficult to get _inside_ them, to what Shaun _wanted_.

Shaun's brow furrowed in a glare and he lifted his knee and knocked Desmond in the chin. "Off," He ordered. With an evil expression, Desmond complied, and Shaun watched passively before commenting. "This is bloody stupid,"

Desmond snapped a glare at Shaun who returned the gaze blithely. "God, Shaun, would it kill you to indulge anything more kinky than doggy style?" Shaun wrinkled his nose in distaste, but Desmond, now appropriately naked, swung his knee back over Shaun's head and gripped the erection in front of his nose again. The historian felt his mouth become dry watching and feeling Desmond bob and lick and suck, and eventually he managed to grasp Desmond's cock and lick the head tentatively.

He felt Desmond moan around his cock and his hips thrust, forcing the head and a good portion of cock into Shaun's mouth. He flattened his tongue to reach the dick outside of his mouth, and Desmond began to _suck_ so good in retaliation. Shaun released a pleasured groan of his own, and for a few moments he could hear nothing but the white-noise of sex and pleased grunts. He felt Desmond's hand span his thigh, trailing down and up the soft skin, making Shaun shiver, pleased.

_Yes,_ he thought, inhaling more of the cock, keeping it steady with a pale hand. He released a small amount of Desmond's dick, lapping at the head that was steadily leaking precome. Shaun felt Desmond's finger tease his entrance and he shuddered, jerking off the cock that dripped come onto his rumpled button-up shirt. "Yes, Des," He gasped, his head falling back onto the ground.

Desmond began to suck harder, bobbing his head, and Shaun could feel his cock hitting the back of Desmond's throat and just the thought made his balls tighten. Desmond took Shaun in as far as he could and hummed, and Shaun couldn't help but come, and Desmond spluttered, indignant, but trying earnestly to make sure all the come stayed in his mouth (_bollocks,_ thought Shaun, _he's so bloody good with something shutting him up_). Desmond licked his softening member and manages to wedge his own erection back into Shaun's mouth.

"Want to come down your throat," He says, his voice all rough from the treatment he had just undergone. Desmond thrust his hips down and Shaun purposely moans around the dick in his mouth, and fuck, when Desmond lifts his hips for another thrust, bracing himself on his forearms, he comes thickly, managing to get the pearly drops on Shaun's tongue, his chin, even his glasses. Shaun swallows the bitter fluid when he sees Desmond turning around to stare at Shaun.

"Fuck, Shaun, that is a fucking sexy look for you," He says, and leans forward to lick the come off of one of Shaun's lenses, off his cheek, and kisses him.

"You're welcome," Shaun says, disgruntled when he is released. Desmond rubs himself against Shaun's thigh, kissing his shoulder and neck.

"Mmm, baby, I got so many things for us to try," He breathes, snapping his hips once, harshly, and Shaun's breath hitches at the promise.


End file.
